1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cubic puzzle, and more particularly to a cubic puzzle having eight elementary pieces with the same size and configuration. Each elementary piece is composed of eight blocks securely combined with one another. After rotation and reconfiguration among pieces, designated patterns on designated blocks are able to be gathered together so as to form a picture.
2. Description of Related Art
Puzzles include multiple pieces each with a designated pattern so that when a user regroups the pieces, a picture or a particular image is presented, which provides practice to the coordination of the user's concept to space and structural relationship between pieces. However, no matter how large the quantity of the pieces is, puzzles only provide user's spatial concept in two dimensions. To enhance spatial concept and increase entertainment to the user, building blocks are promoted so that users are able to train spatial concept via building and rebuilding. LEGO® is one building blocks trade name known all over the world. With the special design of each piece, users are able to explore their potential imagination, which is very interesting and educational to the users. However, playing with LEGO® requires quite a lot of space even though the pieces of LEGO® are portable. In order to overcome the shortcoming, a new toy called “magic cube” or “Rubik's Cube” is introduced to the market. The six faces of the magic cube respectively have a unique color different from the others. After rotation to different rows (or columns), the colors are mixed with one another. Therefore, players are able to use proper rotation to rows (or columns) to regroup the same colors together. The magic cube is portable and requires only a little space to play with. Actually, users can play with the magic cube within the palms. Therefore, magic cube does provide training to user's spatial concept as well as entertainment.
Nevertheless, rotation only makes the magic cube seem a little dull after a short while. Elements of the magic cube are always assembled in the same way and sometimes the user is not satisfied with the lack of versatility of the magic cube.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a cubic puzzle to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.